


Эта ночь...

by AngelJuls



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJuls/pseuds/AngelJuls
Summary: Но стоило зайти в гостиную, как все мысли моментально затихли, а Гэвин пораженно замер.Потому что любимое кресло Ричарда теперь стояло напротив панорамного окна, развернутое боком. А на фоне голубоватого света из окна, сидевший в нем был виден лишь темным силуэтом, и то – частично.Но не это так поразило Гэвина.Гэвина поразила стройная длинная нога, на носке которой покачивалось что-то на очень высоком каблуке. И на фоне окна это зрелище отчасти выглядело нереальным.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 15





	Эта ночь...

[ ](https://i2.imageban.ru/out/2020/11/07/b8bd1c62f6cef44d2c98509791d5ece6.jpg)

_И, может, наши мечты станут явью…(с.)_

Стоило открыть дверь, как Гэвин озадаченно нахмурился – квартиру окутывала густая чернильная темнота, ни в одной из комнат – даже в спальне – не горел свет. Только из незашторенного окна в гостиной проникал слабый голубоватый свет ночных огней Детройта. И это было странным, потому что Ричард уехал из департамента раньше него где-то на час и уже должен был быть дома.  
Гэвин бы так не заволновался, мало ли, какие у Ричарда могли возникнуть дела, они же не сиамские близнецы, которых не смогли разделить при рождении и теперь они должны были проводить все свое время вместе. Нет, Гэвин отдавал себе отчет, что после девиации Ричард, как и обычный человек, обзавелся своими увлечениями, друзьями и прочим, и мог уезжать куда и когда хотел. Да и если бы у Ричарда возникли дела, он бы обязательно предупредил Гэвина. Но сегодня он предупредил лишь о том, что поедет сразу домой.  
Но сейчас в квартире было не только темно, но и оглушающе тихо. Что Гэвину, с учетом спецификации их работы и высоким уровнем раскрываемости самых заебистых дел, очень не понравилось.  
– Рич? – позвал Гэвин, зажигая в прихожей лампу и закрывая входную дверь. – Ричард!  
Гэвину показалось, что в ответ он услышал едва различимый смешок. Но после тяжелой и выматывающей смены в участке, он мог и ошибаться.  
Медленно выдохнув, он едва машинально не положил руку на рукоять пистолета и, только в последний момент опомнившись, прошел в гостиную, решив, что достать оружие при необходимости уж точно успеет. За столько лет это уже перешло в рефлекс. И вообще, для начала нужно позвонить Ричарду, если Гэвину все-таки показалось.  
Но стоило зайти в гостиную, как все мысли моментально затихли, а Гэвин пораженно замер.  
Потому что любимое кресло Ричарда теперь стояло напротив панорамного окна, развернутое боком. А на фоне голубоватого света из окна, сидевший в нем был виден лишь темным силуэтом, и то – частично.  
Но не это так поразило Гэвина.  
Гэвина поразила стройная длинная нога, на носке которой покачивалось что-то на очень высоком каблуке. И на фоне окна это зрелище отчасти выглядело нереальным.  
– Ричард? – хрипло позвал Гэвин, привалившись плечом к косяку.  
Ему на мгновение показалось, что он бредит. Не мог же его идеальный, хоть и немного пришибленный парень-андроид надеть такую обувь? Или мог?..  
А если мог, то с какой целью?..  
Гэвин поспешно сглотнул и снова скользнул взглядом по силуэту. То, что нога была Ричарда, а не какой-нибудь его девиантнувшейся подружки, Гэвин не сомневался. Слишком хорошо он знал стройные ноги своего парня. Слишком много часов провел за изучением их губами. Это был один из его фетишей, только Гэвин никому в этом, конечно же, не признается. Особенно Ричарду. У того и так самооценка была безупречной. Не без оснований, конечно, но все же.  
Ричард в ответ снова усмехнулся, только уже чуть громче и немного наклонился вперед, чтобы Гэвин мог видеть его профиль чуть больше:  
– Испугался? – спросил он, казалось, с сарказмом, но Гэвин хорошо успел его изучить и отчетливо слышал в его голосе теплую улыбку.  
– Мудак, – фыркнул Гэвин, делая шаг вперед, – нельзя же так со мной, нервным и уставшим. И вообще, что это такое ты тут устроил?  
– Сюрприз? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Ричард и, кажется, заулыбался еще сильнее.  
Для Гэвина до сих пор было удивительно, что его Ричард научился улыбаться, искренне и так по-настоящему. А после снятия диода, его вообще стало сложно отличать от человека, столько человеческих жестов и привычек он набрался. Хотя когда-то казалось, что тот бесчувственный манекен, явившийся в один из не самых лучших дней для Гэвина, даже разговаривать, не следуя идиотской поведенческой программе, не сможет. Но нет, спустя несколько месяцев, Гэвин понял, что ошибался. И был этому чертовски рад.  
– И в чем же он? – Гэвин остановился за несколько шагов до кресла и неловко засунул руки в задние карманы джинсов, перекатившись с пятки на носок, потому что нестерпимо хотелось уже коснуться Ричарда. Но раз тот все еще скрывал себя, то стоило подождать, Гэвин был уверен, что будет вознагражден за терпение после. – В том, что ты спустил не только свою, но и мою зарплату на эти туфли? Нет, ты, конечно, можешь носить все, что тебе захочется, но...  
Гэвин не успел договорить, потому что Ричард, устав слушать его – явно нервную – болтовню, уперевшись каблуком в пол, резко оттолкнулся и в одно движение развернул кресло, оказываясь прямо перед ним. Гэвин отшатнулся, с громким стуком захлопнув неизвестно когда открывшийся от удивления рот и с трудом подавив внезапное желание рухнуть перед Ричардом на колени. Потому что теперь света из коридора стало достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть его.  
Точнее, его сюрприз...  
– Ты его не выбросил? – с трудом сглотнув ком в горле, спросил Гэвин, уставившись на старый форменный пиджак Ричарда, перепачканный тириумом, в котором тот сейчас сидел, свободно накинув на плечи.  
– Как я мог? – отозвался Ричард, снова качнув ногой в туфлях на высоком каблуке. – С ним связано столько воспоминаний.  
– Да... – прохрипел Гэвин, стараясь сейчас не сдувать с них пыль, иначе у него на фоне сегодняшнего стресса снова могла поехать крыша, и он снова несколько дней не отпускал бы от себя Ричарда ни на шаг, как несколько лет назад, – да, хорошо, что ты его оставил. Я ведь...  
– Гэвин? – взволнованно позвал Ричард, дергаясь к нему, когда тот вдруг резко замолчал на середине фразы. – Ты в порядке?  
– Блядь... – выдохнул Гэвин, потому что наконец-то рассмотрел сюрприз.  
И все-таки не выдержал, буквально рухнув на колени перед Ричардом, чтобы тут же бережно обхватить его правую лодыжку подрагивающими от накатывающих чувств пальцами и поставить себе на бедро. А потом неровно скользнуть выше, до колена, всей ладонью, рвано выдохнув сквозь зубы, потому что еще, кажется, никогда он не заводился так быстро. Ричард неловко пошатнул ногой из-за того, что опора под высоким каблуком теперь была мягкой, но ногу не убрал.  
– Как ты узнал? – Гэвин вскинул голову и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, продолжая скорее неосознанно ласкать его кожу, скользя по всей ноге, затянутой в черный тонкий капрон чулок с широкой кружевной резинкой.  
– Тебе было достаточно на том задержании в магазине женского белья кинуть один взгляд на витрину чулок и потом на меня, точнее на мои ноги, чтобы все стало предельно ясным, – успокоившись, Ричард улыбнулся и обхватил одной рукой лицо Гэвина, невесомо поглаживая большим пальцем прямо по чувствительной точке под левым ухом.  
– Черт, – рассмеялся Гэвин, уже двумя руками скользя по ногам Ричарда, до самых бедер, задерживаясь чуть дольше на кружевных резинках, – а я думал, что хорошо скрывался.  
– Вы себе льстите, детектив Рид, – Ричард склонился ближе к Гэвину, да так неловко, что пиджак сполз с одного плеча, обнажив созвездие родинок, которое так любил выцеловывать Гэвин, – вы тот еще кожаный болван.  
– Даже так? – Гэвин тоже придвинулся ближе, но когда Ричард потянулся за поцелуем, перехватил его за бедра и, резко дернув вниз, усадил на свои колени.  
Из-за этого Ричард смазал поцелуй, лишь скользнув губами по губам Гэвина, и уткнулся носом ему в шею. А после тихо засмеялся, поведя плечами и окончательно сбросив с себя пиджак. Гэвин тут же обнял его, скользнув по спине руками и наслаждаясь ощущениями теплой гладкой кожи под ладонями.  
Мысль о том, что педантичный и ироничный Ричард, сейчас сидел на его коленях, в одних лишь тонких чулках, чувствуя своим скином, с выкрученными на максимум сенсорами всю грубость и неровность джинсов Гэвина, сводила с ума. Следовало бы скорее раздеться и утащить его в спальню, в мягкую постель, но в тоже время выпустить Ричарда хотя бы на мгновение сейчас казалось невыполнимым.  
Гэвин коснулся губами созвездия родинок на его плече, снова скользнул руками по обнаженным бедрам Ричарда, задержавшись ладонями на кружевных резинках, и закрыл глаза, медленно выдохнув. В ушах гудело от разогнавшейся из-за возбуждения крови.  
– У нас наверное никогда не получится поиграть в ролевые игры, – прошептал Ричард, выдохнув ему в самое ухо и несильно потянув мочку зубами.  
– А они нам... – казалось бы, ласка была не только нехитрой, но и привычной, но Гэвин, хрипло простонав, сбился с мысли и лишь с трудом заставил себя вспомнить, что собирался сказать, – нужны? У нас вроде и так все в порядке в постели.  
– Ты уверен? – усмехнулся Ричард, прекратив терзать его ухо и переключившись на шею. Значит, завтра снова придется идти на работу в свитере с высоким горлом, но это была небольшая плата за сюрприз Ричарда.  
Гэвин невольно повел плечами, когда дыхание Ричарда коснулось одного из чувственных местечек над правой ключицей, и едва не потерял ускользающую мысль.  
– Уверен... – выдохнул он, крепче прижимая его к себе.  
– Лжец, – усмехнулся ему на ухо Ричард, проведя носом по скуле вверх, прекрасно зная, как на это действие реагирует Гэвин.  
Того долго упрашивать не пришлось: тихо рыкнув, Гэвин снова обхватил его за бедра и опрокинул на спину, прямо на пол перед креслом. После чего, под тихий смех Ричарда, быстро выпрямился и дерганным движением стащил с себя худи и футболку, не глядя закинув их куда-то в угол.  
– Даже спорить не будешь? – вскинул брови Ричард, наблюдая за ним и нетерпеливо облизываясь.  
Он умел прекрасно себя контролировать, даже находясь в крайней степени возбуждения, чего нельзя было сказать про Гэвина. Он уже с трудом держался, а ведь дальше пары поцелуев и легких прикосновений они зайти не успели. Но у Гэвина было одно объяснение, после которого все вопросы отпадали.  
И этим объяснением был... Ричард.  
Теперь всегда для Гэвина был один лишь Ричад.  
Гэвин с первого поцелуя так на него реагировал и даже не собирался стыдиться этого, ведь Рич – его Рич – был идеальным. А сейчас на бесконечно длинных и прекрасных ногах этого чертового идеала было надето то, что Гэвин даже в фантазиях только пару раз представлял. О какой вообще сдержанности и ясности ума могла идти речь?  
– Ты сейчас свою наглую ложь отработаешь, – Гэвин склонился к нему, широко улыбаясь и только сейчас заметил еще одну деталь, которую было сложно рассмотреть, когда Ричард сидел в кресле, – это что... – хрипло выдохнул он, уставившись на такие же, как резинки чулок, черные кружевные трусики, которые спереди уже прилично оттягивал крепко стоящий член, – Рич, блядь!  
– Это ты ко мне обратился или выругался? – невинно похлопал своими длиннющими ресницами этот пластиковый засранец. – Конкретизируйте, пожалуйста, детектив Рид, я вас не понимаю.  
Гэвин зарычал. Самым натуральным образом – зарычал, потому что перед глазами уже и так почти темнело от возбуждения.  
– Ну ты и сучонок! – выругался – теперь уж однозначно – он, после чего не слушая больше Ричарда, заткнул его жадным поцелуем, хаотично зашарив по его телу руками.  
Хотелось потрогать все и сразу, и у Гэвина от невозможности выполнить это плавился и отказывал мозг, отдавая сознание во власть возбуждения, из-за чего члену в узких джинсах уже становилась не просто... тесно, а чертовски болезненно.  
– Гэвин-Гэвин-Гэвин, – между поцелуями шептал, словно в забытье Ричард, ослабевшими пальцами цепляясь за него, словно за единственно верное в мире, что не давало отрубиться его программе.  
Хотя, почему «словно»? Так оно и было. И если бы у Ричарда до сих пор был диод на виске, то сейчас бы он сбоил не с желтого на кроваво-красный, а с кроваво-красного на погасший. Потому что Ричард иногда во время секса практически вырубался, первое время до ужаса пугая этим Гэвина.  
Вот и сейчас он буквально «терял» сознание в андроидском смысле этого слова, буквально отключаясь в руках Гэвина лишь от одних поцелуев и прикосновений. А все потому, что кто-то после первого поцелуя и объятий был неудовлетворен тем, что почти ничего не почувствовал и прокачал свой скин на максимум восприятия прикосновений. И каждый раз включал эту «особенность», как только дело шло к сексу.  
– Гэвин! – вскрикнул Ричард, сбойнув голосом так, что в прихожей лопнула лампочка, и до боли стиснул его плечи. Завтра наверняка останутся синяки, но Гэвину было плевать, пока Ричард настолько нуждался в нем.  
– Эй, эй, Ричи, – позвал он, обхватив лицо подрагивающего Ричарда ладонями и заглядывая в потемневшие, почти закатившиеся от удовольствия глаза, – ты сегодня особенно чувствительный, – Гэвин едва ощутимо поцеловал его в нос, хотя самому сдерживаться было чертовски сложно и его уже едва не трясло от возбуждения, – еще что-то накрутил в настройках сенсоров?  
– Нет, – Ричард с трудом сфокусировал на нем взгляд, поспешно облизал губы и прислонился своим лбом к его, – это все белье. Не знаю, как это работает, но почему-то сегодня я чувствую тебя гораздо острее.  
– Мне чувствовать себя польщенным? – Гэвин прикусил его нижнюю губу и медленно оттянул, скользнув рукой по бедра, затянутому в кружевную резинку. Ричард от этого протяжно застонал и полез за более серьезным поцелуем.  
– Будешь чувствовать себя польщенным, – после того, как их даже не жадный – животный – поцелуй закончился, выдохнул Ричард, – если трахнешь меня так, что я уйду в перезагрузку.  
Гэвин усмехнулся, принимая вызов, и широко лизнул его в губы, принявшись наконец-то кое-как избавляться от своих джинсов, ругаясь на неподдающийся болт.  
Ричард не смог лежать и наблюдать за ним спокойно, вместо этого протянул руки и принялся изучать шрамы на груди Гэвина, которые и без того прекрасно знал. Но прослеживать каждую отметину пальцами снова и снова, не важно, во время секса или просто сна, доставляло Ричарду какое-то маниакальное удовольствие. Кто был Гэвин таким, чтобы отказывать ему в этом? Ведь он любил Ричарда настолько сильно, что не мог передать это словами.  
– Детка, – Гэвин прижал ладонь Ричарда прямо напротив своего сердца, наконец справившись с джинсами и кое-как стянул их вместе с боксерами, – давай проверим, насколько у тебя хорошая растяжка.  
– Ты не забыл, что я андроид? – Ричард наигранно закатил глаза, отнимая руку и послушно укладываясь на спину. – У меня мышцы не как у человека.  
– Тогда побудь хорошим андроидом и заткнись, – хищно улыбнулся Гэвин, удобнее устраиваясь между его бедер.  
Ричард скривился, передразнив его, но тут же вскрикнул, стоило Гэвину шлепнуть его по ягодице. Теперь настала очередь Ричарда зарычать и утянуть Гэвина в нетерпеливый поцелуй. Сегодня он даже не сражался за право вести, полностью подчинившись Гэвину. И не сказать, что такая покладистость Гэвину не понравилась, наоборот – это было очень в тему, нежели их обычный страстный секс.  
– Ты... – начал Гэвин, выдохнув ему в губы между поцелуями, но Ричард поспешно перебил:  
– Я подготовился, поэтому прекрати нахрен уже тянуть и трахни меня!  
– Ого, – восхитился Гэвин, пристально рассматривая кружевные трусики на нем, а потом не придумал ничего лучше, чем немного отодвинуть их и в одно слитное движения войти в Ричарда, тут же едва не скончавшись от звуков, которые тот издал.  
Это было похоже на стон и вскрик одновременно, но так сладко звучало, что у Гэвина по спине пробежали щекотные мурашки. Он бережно закинул одну ногу Ричарда себе на плечо, царапнув кожу каблуком, поцеловал в колено под тонким капроном, скользнул ладонью до кружевной резинки, но тут Ричард не выдержал и перехватил его руку.  
– Гэвин... – простонал он, стискивая его пальцы, – двигайся, черт тебя дери!  
– Обычно это я такой нетерпеливый, – через силу улыбнулся Гэвин, потому что у самого сил держаться почти не осталось, а растянуть удовольствие хотелось подольше.  
– Я купил еще белье, других цветов, поэтому не тормози, кожаный ты ублюдок! – взвился Ричард, дергая его на себя и снова голодно целую.  
Гэвин на мгновение даже растерялся, потому что никогда еще не видел Ричарда таким, но быстро пришел в себя от наглого языка у себя во рту и на пробу, коротко толкнулся. Ричард застонал ему в рот, до боли вцепившись ногтями в спину. Но Гэвина это не остановило, лишь наоборот – распалило сильнее и он толкнулся еще...  
***  
Гэвин лежал прямо на памятном, но откровенно убитом пиджаке Ричарда, заложив одну руку за голову. В другой тлела зажженная сигарета, которой он лениво затягивался между такими же ленивыми и долгими поцелуями с Ричардом, который устроился на его груди, щекоча теплым дыханием кожу.  
Они молчали уже минут десять, приходя в себя после невероятно яркого секса, которого у них еще не было. Рядом с ними были живописно разбросаны джинсы Гэвина, порванные чулки и одна из туфель. Другую Гэвин закинул куда-то к своей футболке в угол, когда Ричард умудрился положить вторую ногу ему на плечо и за шею притянуть к себе для поцелуя. Если бы Гэвин мог, он бы тоже от такого зрелища перезагрузился, как Ричард после оргазма. Но он мог лишь хватать ртом воздух и двигаться-двигаться-двигаться…  
Ричард прервал его мысли, потянувшись за тем, что когда-то было чулками. Повертел в руках кусочки и перевел хитрый взгляд на Гэвина.  
– Что? – выпустив в потолок кольца сигаретного дыма, даже не посмотрев на него, улыбнулся тот. – Только не говори, что тебе их жалко.  
– Да нет, я о другом. За время нашего знакомства, я думал, что хорошо тебя узнал, – Ричард отбросил остатки чулок и, подложив под подбородок руки, устроился на груди Гэвина, заглядывая тому в лицо, – но ты не перестаешь меня удивлять. Первым открытием стал тот срыв, когда через твое якобы безразличие прорвались истинные чувства, когда меня ранили сразу после моей девиации – из-за тебя, между прочим – и ты закрылся вместе со мной в своей квартире, не отходя ни на шаг. Чем удивил не только коллег, но и меня, хотя я тогда еще не знал, что такое настоящее удивление.  
– Тебе обязательно сейчас все это вспоминать? – снова затянувшись, Гэвин перевел на него недовольный взгляд. Он не любил вспоминать это, потому что чувствовал себя голым, но не в плане одежды, а душой.  
Но Ричард проигнорировал его и, вычертив какой-то узор прямо над сердцем Гэвина, задумчиво продолжил:  
– Потом ты первый меня поцеловал, перехватив в коридоре Департамента. Это было сразу после того, как к нам перевелись... Сара? Сэнди? – у Ричарда не было проблем с памятью, он сделал это специально и Гэвин его не разочаровал, проворчав «Сьюзан», вызвав довольную улыбку.  
– Ричард, – устало попросил Гэвин, предупреждая дальнейшие воспоминания его поступков, некоторыми из которых он не гордился. Например, тем приступом ревности. Ричард понятливо кивнул, не став вспоминать дальше, и коснулся двумя пальцами подбородка Гэвина, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза:  
– Теперь вот чулки. Что вы еще скрываете от меня, детектив Рид?  
Гэвин криво усмехнулся, снова затянувшись. Он даже не помнил, в какой момент разодрал чулки, желая добраться до кожи Ричарда и зацеловать каждый ее дюйм. Но, кажется, он с успехом это выполнил, потому что именно этого Ричарду и не хватало, чтобы кончить.  
Повисла пауза. Казалось, каждый думал о своем, но в то же время, они не разрывали зрительного контакта. Пожевав нижнюю губу, Гэвин наконец выдохнул:  
– Я скрываю все то, что ты можешь мне предложить, – он потянулся к Ричарду и едва ощутимо коснулся его хоть и пластиковых, но очень мягких губ.  
Ричард спешно обхватил его лицо ладонями и углубил поцелуй.  
Происходящее этой ночью казалось каким-то нереальным сном и Гэвин решил, что сейчас самый подходящий момент для того, чтобы наконец признаться. Он обнял Ричарда обеими руками за талию, теснее прижав к себе, словно собирался вплавить его в себя, разорвал поцелуй и, потеревшись носом об его нос, сделал глубокий вдох. Но Ричард перебил его, чмокнув в уголок рта и коротко улыбнулся:  
– Я тоже тебя, Гэвин.  
Сжав его в объятиях еще сильнее, Гэвин закрыл глаза и прислонился носом к его виску – туда, где когда-то был диод – глубоко выдыхая особенный и такой уже родной запах Ричарда.  
Нет, эта ночь не нереальная. Она – идеальная.


End file.
